Resigned from Everything? (Epilogue)
Reia looks over her brother, who nearly died from the Chronosphere's effects and was revived by Reia's full-power Super Saiyan Blue transfer, and Supreme Kai of Time showed up suddenly. Supreme Kai of Time: Mind if I sit on the bed? - Reia doesn't mind and Supreme Kai of Time sits on the bed. Reia: I made a mistake. Supreme Kai of Time: I saw what happened on Planet Vegeta. You did the right thing to save the team. But after seeing this.. You would do anything to save your brother. Reia: Yes. Going through the Chronosphere is against the rules.. I know I shouldn't-- Supreme Kai of Time: It wasn't in the rules. Reia: What? - Kiva walked into the medical room when she listens in to the conversation. Supreme Kai of Time: Any alteration of history is a grave offense. Our missions come with the risk of changing history. The ones changing that history in Wonderland are Towa and Mira themselves, not you. It wasn't your fault to begin with. Reia: Does that mean-- Supreme Kai of Time: --You wish to be in exile because of the change? I forbid it. Reia: To be honest, they know my main weakness now, ma'am. They are putting Sonja, Kiva or my family in grave danger, just to get to me. Like moths to a flame. Supreme Kai of Time: And yet, you saved all three of them and restored them. Because they believed in you. Kiva: (Gosh...) Supreme Kai of Time: Still remember your home, Reia? Reia: Yeah, it was destroyed by Frieza. All three of us escaped when the blast hit. Why? Supreme Kai of Time: Don't take vengeance against Towa or Frieza seriously. Never forget that you are not alone. Eriza loves you both. Reia: I haven't forgotten. Can you tell her this message for me? Supreme Kai of Time: I know what you are going to say. I'll send it to her when I return. Reia: Thank you. - Supreme Kai of Time walked out of the medical room and Kiva decided to see the brother-sister duo. Reia: You knew what she said, right? Kiva: Yeah, sis. I didn't think that Towa would know your weak point by now.. Reia: She just did. And now, I really don't know how to stop her this time... Kiva: You faced her before, back in the Time Squad days, right? Reia: Yes. I didn't have the courage to fight back against her a long time ago, because I was...afraid of being alone. You and I have that in common, but I know one thing. Kiva: What? Reia: No one messes with my family. Towa will never be welcome anywhere. Kiva: I know. But, sis.. This isn't about revenge. Reia: Yes, I know. We have a mission to complete. Did the captain say about our next stop? Kiva: Yeah. It's the Indian Jungle, where Mowgli is at. Reia: You know him? Kiva: Well, no. But I did see the journey record. The area has changed as well as Mowgli. Reia: I see. You're up for another survival challenge? Kiva: Yes, I'm so up for it! Reia: Good. I know you can survive in the frozen lands, but how much do you know about jungle survival? Kiva: Well, it's about being careful with wild animals, snakes and plants that are poisonous. Reia: That's good. Can you tell the captain about this new challenge? I wish to stay with my brother for a while, if you don't mind.. Kiva: Sure, I don't mind. - Kiva ran towards the bridge, leaving Reia and her brother behind. Hearing the entire conversation, Neisan woke up at long last. Neisan: Sis.. Reia: Welcome back, bro. Neisan: You can't..go to exile.. Everyone..needs you.. I..need you.. Reia: I know. I can't leave you behind either. You're a part of this family now. Neisan: Glad to..hear it.. - Reia smiled for her brother's safe return, but quickly sensed a danger coming for them. Neisan: Sensed something? Reia: Yep. The paradox keeps changing what's around us and the friends I met. Neisan: That's the mission? Reia: Not just that. Are you with the small group who is looking for me? Neisan: Yeah. Me, Sofia and Shon. Reia: Funny. You would be the save person to save, but I suppose it's worth it. Neisan: I'm surprised Shon still remembers you. Reia: At least, I finally know all three of you are safe. That's good enough for me. Neisan: I know. - Back at the bridge, Ratchet locks into the coordinates for the Indian Jungle when Kiva came in a hurry. Ratchet: What's your hurry this time, Kiva? Kiva: Well, Reia asked me to take on a new survival challenge, when we get to the Indian Jungle. Ratchet: Wow.. It has been a long while since the last one. Kiva: Yeah, I can't wait. Ratchet: It seems the challenge isn't the only one we are going to deal with. Kiva: Why's that? Ratchet: Sonja is on the calling line. I put it on hold and was going to wait for Reia to bring her in, but I know dealing with her brother is more important. Maybe we can take a few notes for her? Kiva: That sounds good, Ratchet. Ratchet: Alright, I'll bring her number in. - Ratchet re-connected Sonja's number on a calling line. Ratchet: Sonja? You there? Sonja: Hey, Ratchet. Are you busy right now? Ratchet: Well, we just got back from Unde-- Wonderland again. Sonja: Saving time, I imagine. That's cool. Listen, I know Reia saved me and the Lombax Five back in this weird world called... Uh, what is it called again? Kiva: It was called Middle-Earth, Sonja. Sonja: Oh, Kiva! Didn't hear you there. Anyway, I owe her a debt for saving us back there. Kiva: I know you want to repay a debt, but this is seriously a bad time. She just had her brother rescued from Towa and Mira. Sonja: Those two again?? Yikes... Well, where are they now? Ratchet: They retreated from Wonderland, but I think they'll come back soon, hitting harder. Sonja: I'm sure Reia has a plan. Kiva: She always has and still do. Sonja: Where are you guys heading into this time? Ratchet: Talwyn check one of the scrolls and the Indian Jungle is our next stop. Sonja: Sounds cool. Is...Reia going to be there too? Kiva: Well, I don't know. She needs some time to recover, but we'll let her know that you called. Sonja: Thanks so much, guys. Sonja out. - Sonja's call ended, leaving Ratchet and Kiva concerned about Reia's condition. Ratchet: We're all worried about Reia at this rate. I know she's pushing too hard on her training lately, so I think we should let her relax. Alister: My thoughts exactly, Ratchet. She can't put too much stress on her heart as it was already. Kiva: I agree as well. Ratchet: Should we tell her then? Kiva: Yes, I think we should. - Back at the medical room, Neisan slowly gets back up with Reia's help when Ratchet and the others stopped by. Reia: No sudden weirdness? Neisan: I'll be fine. Reia: Don't say that. That Chronosphere nearly killed you. I need Angela and Raine to double-check on you. Ratchet: Looks like he's almost ready. Reia: I know he is. Kiva, did you tell him about the challenge? Kiva: Yes. And..there's something you should know. Reia: About what? Kiva: Well, we know that saving Neisan is more important to you, but you are putting too much stress in your heart. Reia: I... Ratchet: It's okay to admit it, Reia. Reia: I'm really sorry for pushing too hard. X-23: It's okay, Reia. Your love for Neisan, your brother, proved more stronger than Towa's magic. Reia: Does this love...became that powerful? Zack: You might be surprised. Ratchet: Think you can help your sister for a change, Neisan? Neisan: Yes, captain. We'll help each other. Alister: Anyway, Sonja just called. Reia: Oh! Is she in trouble? Ratchet: Not from what we heard from her. Go ahead, Kiva. Kiva: Sonja wants to repay you for saving the Lombax Six back at Middle-Earth. Reia: She doesn't have to... But, what she needs to do is stay out of trouble. Ratchet: You may not know this, but this request is more personal than you realized. Reia: What?? Kiva: Ratchet is right, Reia. Both of you have lots in common. Neisan: Come to think of it, that name rings familiar... Reia: Who, Sonja? Neisan: Yeah. Remember you met her in Zootopia? Reia: Yeah, it's a very deep memory never to forget. Ratchet: Anyway, she wants to meet up in the Indian Jungle. Reia: Sounds like a trap, of all things... - Kiva kindly decline Reia's suspicions. Kiva: Sorry, Reia, but it wasn't a trap at all. If it would, then Sonja could've warned us. But, she didn't. Reia: There is Shere Khan. Kiva: Yeah. Well, you guys remember that Shere Khan is afraid of fire and hates guns? Ratchet: Oh yeah... Now I remember. Neisan: Whatever the case... - Neisan got of the bed in almost fast recovery. Neisan: ..We better find the changes before we pounce. Reia: I agree. There's something changed within the jungle. I need to find out what. Ratchet: You mean 'we'? Reia: Oh. Yes, of course. - Kiva smiled as they set course to the jungles of India and Sonja as the starship warps in hyperspace and the episode ends. Category:Scenes